Caraïbean moment
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Le soleil, les oiseaux, et la plage en contre-bas... vraiment, le cadre idyllique. Tout serait absolument parfait... Si Stiles n'avait pas aussi chaud !


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'avais un peu oublié de poster cet OS depuis la fin de A home for you... mais ça y est le voilà !**

 **J'ai eu envie d'écrire du lemon, histoire de changer du choubidou fluffy... mais mes habitudes ont vite repris le dessus, donc ne vous attendez pas à du très très citronné ! J'avais juste envie d'un truc léger et assez fun... j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas !**

 **Disclaimer : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, l'interprétation des personnages à leurs acteurs, mais ce scénario est de moi ^^**

* * *

Lorsque Stiles reprit conscience, lentement, il étouffa un gémissement de désespoir en sentant la fournaise qui l'entourait. Pourquoi il faisait si chaud, tout d'un coup ? Qui avait allumé le chauffage ? Il s'agita pour repousser la couette… avant de s'arrêter en sentant son matelas tanguer. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa aussitôt alors que la panique lui nouait la gorge. Oh non, par pitié, ne lui dîtes pas qu'il s'était _encore_ fait kidnapper par des chasseurs ou une créature surnaturelle…

Un vague grondement retentit derrière lui et quelque chose se frotta contre sa nuque. Stiles se calma aussitôt en reconnaissant le toucher familier. Le reste de ses perceptions revenaient peu à peu également, comme l'engourdissement du sommeil le quittait. Il y avait un bras solide enroulé autour de sa taille, et un torse tout aussi ferme tout le long de son dos. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas _du tout_ à avoir moins chaud. L'environnement autour d'eux était lumineux – même à travers ses paupières fermées – et le lit se balançait légèrement. Il y avait du bruit autour d'eux, le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement du vent, et le vague murmure de la mer…

Stiles finit par sourire. Il se souvenait maintenant.

Derek grogna un peu plus fort et se colla un peu plus à lui, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou avec un petit son de mécontentement. Stiles ouvrit finalement les yeux et sourit encore plus grand. Son cœur s'emballa un peu encore une fois, mais pas vraiment de panique. Une plage paradisiaque des Caraïbes s'étalait devant eux, le sable fin en contrebas caressé par l'écume des vagues. Il y avait une végétation luxuriante juste avant, coupée par un petit chemin de terre qui menait jusqu'à eux.

Satisfait, Stiles glissa une main pour nouer ses doigts à ceux posés contre son ventre et se laissa bercer par le balancement du hamac dans lequel ils étaient installés. Derek et lui avaient enfin réussi à prendre des vacances loin de Beacon Hill – les premières depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble – et avaient atterri la veille. Le temps de poser leurs affaires dans le bungalow privé que le Hale avait réservé pour eux, d'avaler un repas léger, et ils s'étaient installés dans le hamac de la terrasse avec une couverture légère pour profiter de la vue.

Ils avaient dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, épuisés par l'avion et les dernières semaines de boulot…

Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'entre un loup-garou aussi efficace qu'un radiateur et les températures tropicales qui commençaient déjà à grimper, Stiles avait _trop chaud_. Il battit des pieds pour essayer de faire tomber la couverture, mais il réussit tout juste à accentuer dangereusement le balancement du hamac. Un claquement de langue agacé lui échappa et il se tortilla pour attraper un coin et se débarrasser du tissu offensant qui avait glissé juste hors d'atteinte…

Le bras autour de lui se resserra pour l'immobiliser et Derek le mordit à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, lui arrachant un jappement.

\- Nan mais ça va pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à gigoter comme ça… ?

\- J'ai chaud. Lâche-moi un peu.

Derek grogna, mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte, se contentant de pousser la couverture sur le sol. C'était déjà mieux. Ils étaient simplement en short et débardeur, et le souffle d'air du début de journée était agréable maintenant qu'il pouvait le sentir en direct. Stiles se détendit un peu plus alors que le nez de son petit-ami fouinait dans son cou, repoussant les mèches de ses cheveux qui commençaient à devenir trop longs, alors que sa main se glissait sous le tissu de son haut pour reposer confortablement sous son nombril.

\- Hey…

\- Hmmm bonjour à toi aussi sinon. Bien dormi ?

Seul un bourdonnement lui répondit comme Derek continuait ses câlineries, grignotant la peau de son épaule. Stiles se laissa faire avec satisfaction, s'appuyant un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son petit-ami. Ils sortaient tout juste d'une infestation de pixies qui les avaient fait courir de New York à Beacon Hill et ils avaient eu moins de temps pour eux. Et Stiles était fermement décidé à remédier à cet état de fait le plus rapidement possible…

L'air de rien, il haussa petit à petit une épaule pour amener la bouche de Derek plus proche de son visage, souriant en sentant ses dents se refermer sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. La main sur son ventre remonta lentement, venant égratigner légèrement son mamelon. Stiles frissonna, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était _exactement_ comme ça qu'il envisageait les vacances. Farniente, câlins, sexe, et plage. Peu importe l'ordre. D'ailleurs, il avait très envie de commencer par le troisième point.

Les doigts légèrement rugueux de Derek glissèrent à nouveau sur sa peau, redessinant de mémoire le tracé des grains de beauté sur sa cage thoracique. Stiles adorait ça, d'une certaine manière, que Derek connaisse le chemin par cœur et continue pourtant à le suivre encore et encore… même si en général…

Le jeune homme se tendit en le sentant arriver sur ses côtes basses.

\- N'ose même pas…

Trop tard. Derek était déjà arrivé sur son flanc sensible et se mettait à le chatouiller sans pitié. Stiles hurla de rire, battant des pieds et se tortillant pour essayer de lui échapper. Mais le loup-garou tenait bon, glissant son deuxième bras sous lui pendant qu'il se débattait pour pouvoir mieux le maintenir. Le hamac tanga dangereusement et Stiles poussa un glapissement strident lorsqu'il se renversa. Derek amortit leur chute avec son dos, riant à pleins poumons alors que son petit-ami lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire lâcher.

\- Nan mais ça va pas la tête !

\- Tu as commencé en me réveillant.

\- Je ne t'ai _pas_ réveillé exprès ! C'est toi qui me donnait trop chaud d'abord !

Derek se contenta de mordre son oreille d'un air ludique, refermant à nouveau ses bras autour de Stiles pour le garder contre lui. Celui-ci plissa les lèvres d'un air boudeur. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait prévu leur premier réveil en vacances ! Mais la manière dont il pouvait sentir le corps de Derek, totalement détendu, contre le sien… c'était difficile de lui en vouloir. Surtout quand le loup-garou frottait doucement sa joue contre la sienne pour se faire pardonner.

Il ronchonna encore un peu pour la forme, mais se retourna dès que la prise autour de lui se desserra. Derek lui adressa un sourire en coin un peu moqueur, les yeux pétillants. Ses mains reposaient sagement sur le bas de son dos, ses pouces dessinant de petits cercles par-dessus son débardeur. Le soleil matinal qui jouait dans le feuillage créait de jolis reflets sur son visage, et Stiles fondit définitivement. Il appuya ses coudes sur son torse pour pouvoir se hisser et l'embrasser doucement.

Derek bourdonna contre sa bouche, glissant ses mains sous le tissu. Stiles se tendit très brièvement – il était bien capable de recommencer à le chatouiller – mais il se contenta de gratter le creux de ses reins d'un air apaisant alors qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant leurs mains se balader et leurs langues se mêler paresseusement. Pour une fois, ils avaient _le temps_.

Stiles aurait presque pu se rendormir, bercé par la familiarité de leurs gestes, le soleil qui lui chauffait le dos et le gazouillis des oiseaux. Presque. Mais la prise de Derek sur ses hanches se faisait un peu plus forte, et lui-même agrippait maintenant les cheveux courts de son petit-ami pour garder sa bouche contre la sienne – respirer ? c'était surfait !

Derek le fit doucement basculer pour l'allonger sur le bois de la terrasse, faisant descendre sa main à l'intérieur du short de Stiles… mais celui-ci releva le menton pour se détacher de lui, inspirant un grand coup.

\- Ah non !

\- Que… mais je croyais…

Derek ressemblait à un chiot qui venait de prendre un coup de pied. Il commença à reculer, mais Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le garder contre lui, roulant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Mais non, crétin ! Comme si je pouvais dire non à du sexe avec toi… je disais non pour le sol ! Je vais avoir mal au dos après, et je vais râler, et c'est toi qui vas râler, on va s'engueuler, et je veux pas qu'on s'engueule pendant nos vacances.

\- Stiles…

Sérieusement, Derek était en train de _geindre_ dans son cou juste pour ne pas avoir à bouger encore ? C'était lui qui les avait fait tomber en premier lieu, le hamac aurait été vachement plus confortable ! Même si c'était dur de résister quand son petit-ami s'attaquait comme ça à son cou, tout en léchouilles et mordillements légers, du genre qui le faisant frissonner non-stop… Stiles referma ses paumes sur la mâchoire du loup-garou pour le repousser en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Derek.

\- Petite nature…

\- Oui oui, on sait, tu es le big bad wolf, armoire à glace musclée et insensible à la douleur, et tout et tout. Le hamac ?

\- Avec ta maladresse, on va se retrouver par terre en pleine action et _là_ tu vas bouder et râler.

Stiles bouda légèrement, la lèvre inférieure bombée – mais il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

\- Mais je veux _vraiment_ avoir du sexe avec toi _maintenant_ et _dehors_!

Derek grogna et se redressa, assis sur les talons et les bras croisés sur le torse, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Pendant un moment, Stiles pensa qu'il allait ignorer sa demande et le prendre sur le plancher. Et se connaissant, même s'il avait protesté juste avant, il était quasiment sûr qu'il le laisserait faire malgré le probable mal de dos parce que voilà quoi, _Derek Hale_ en mode prédateur prêt à vous manger tout cru ? fallait être complètement fou pour dire non. Mais le visage du loup-garou s'adoucit un peu et il glissa ses bras sous ses reins pour le ramener contre lui.

Stiles enroula ses bras autour de son cou avec un sourire – ce qui n'était pas des plus pratiques pour s'embrasser, mais au moins ça faisait rire Derek contre ses lèvres et rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup. Les mains de son petit ami se glissèrent sous ses fesses pour le maintenir et il se releva tant bien que mal, grognant sous l'effort de leurs poids combinés et du changement de position quelque peu acrobatique.

\- Bon sang, t'es vraiment un emmerdeur quand même…

\- Tu m'aimes pour ça, Sourwolf.

Derek se contenta de l'embrasser un peu plus profondément pour le faire taire. Stiles se laissa faire, les yeux fermés, étouffant juste une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il le lâcha. Il n'y avait pas fait attention au début, mais il y avait une banquette de l'autre côté de la terrasse, plus proche de la jungle, en osier recouvert de coussins moelleux et colorés. Parfait. Stiles gigota pour remonter sur la banquette et s'installer plus confortablement, pendant que Derek posait un genou entre ses jambes et retirait son T-shirt.

Stiles fredonna de satisfaction devant le pack de six abdos bien dessinés devant ses yeux et se dépêcha de l'imiter. Derek se pencha pour embrasser son nombril, lui tirant un gloussement sensible, et remonta lentement. Il finit par se retrouver juste au-dessus de lui, appuyé sur les coudes, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes sans vraiment s'y poser.

\- Parfois je me demande encore pourquoi.

\- Humhum, je pense que c'est mon humour absolument irrésistible, mon cerveau exceptionnel, ma conversation délicieuse, et mon cou auquel tu es incapable de résister…

Le loup-garou se figea, le nez enfoui au creux de sa clavicule, et releva les yeux d'un air un peu coupable. Stiles lui tira légèrement la langue, grognant quand Derek se redressa pour l'attraper entre ses dents. Pour se venger, il lui griffa le dos, seulement pour récolter un grondement de contentement. Leur baiser lui-même était joueur, alors que leurs torses se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains glissant pour frôler un flanc sensible, un creux des reins, une fesse rebondie. C'était _confortable_ et parfait pour du sexe de vacances aux Caraïbes.

Stiles finit par rire doucement, frottant son nez contre la joue barbue.

\- J'adore les vacances avec toi…

\- Attends, c'est que le début. Tu auras bientôt hâte de rentrer.

Mais Derek souriait contre sa mâchoire. Mine de rien, il descendit pour tirer sur le short de Stiles, claquant l'élastique sur la taille. Le plus jeune souleva les hanches pour aider à son déshabillage et essaya d'en faire de même à l'aide de ses pieds pour son petit-ami. Mais le tissu glissait trop, et il n'arrivait pas à avoir une prise suffisante pour arriver à ses fins. Un grognement déçu lui échappa. Derek se contenta de ricaner et se releva pour s'en débarrasser lui-même, _très_ lentement, juste pour le taquiner un peu plus.

Stiles finit par lui envoyer un des coussins en pleine tête.

\- Alleeeeez ramène-toi ! Oh et tant que t'es debout, va chercher le lubrifiant…

Derek écarquilla brièvement les yeux, l'air trahi – il avait complètement oublié ça et comptait bien lui sauter dessus la seconde d'après – avant de courir à l'intérieur. Merci à la vitesse surnaturelle de loup-garou, il était rapidement de retour à genoux entre les jambes de Stiles, la petite bouteille transparente à la main. Il la cala entre deux coussins et se rallongea contre lui, soupirant quand leurs entrejambes entrèrent en contact. Stiles enroula à nouveau ses jambes autour de ses hanches, calant ses pieds croisés derrière ses genoux pour le garder un peu plus proche de lui.

Avec une vibration sourde dans la poitrine, Derek mordilla sa mâchoire, ses doigts câlins se mêlant doucement aux mèches derrière ses oreilles. Stiles gémit doucement, le sourire aux lèvres, et lui gratta la nuque pour l'encourager à continuer. Ils se balancèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment encore, luttant à moitié pour savoir qui serait en haut – enfin, Stiles essayait de renverser Derek et Derek se contentait de gronder d'un air joueur en pesant plus lourd contre lui.

Il finit par frotter son nez contre le sien, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air interrogateur.

\- Comment tu veux faire ça ?

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre – attrapant celle de son petit-ami au passage –, indécis. C'était les vacances, il voulait en profiter, et avoir Derek _en_ lui était toujours super-orgasmique… mais il voulait aussi pouvoir profiter de la plage et de la mer, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire tout de suite. Derek fit glisser sa bouche sur sa joue, amusé par sa réflexion intense.

\- On a le temps. On a tout le temps qu'on veut.

\- Humm…

\- On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut quand on veut.

Oh. Ça amenait des perspectives intéressantes ces mots… Derek sembla deviner ses pensées puisqu'il grogna, regrettant déjà ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Stiles resserra sa prise autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, accentuant ses mouvements de hanches contre lui.

\- Comme ça, c'est bien ?

\- _Ouais_.

La voix de Derek s'était faite plus grondante, plus lupine, alors que sa prise sur son bassin se faisait plus forte. Il réussit à s'éloigner de lui quelques secondes, le temps d'attraper le lubrifiant et d'en répandre entre eux, sur l'entrejambe de Stiles. Celui-ci glapit, surpris par la différence de température – le gel froid, par rapport à la chaleur du corps de Derek et l'air des Caraïbes – mais le loup-garou revint immédiatement s'allonger contre lui. La friction était plus facile avec le lubrifiant, plus agréable, et Stiles soupira doucement. Il avait bien choisi. C'était juste ce qu'il fallait pour du sexe au réveil – même un réveil brutal.

Il y avait toujours le murmure de la mer, le gazouillis des oiseaux et le bruissement du vent dans les feuillages… et il y avait aussi la respiration de Derek à son oreille, ses demi-mots chuchotés – trop doux et trop précieux pour être dits à voix trop haute –, le glissement de leurs peaux et du lubrifiant. Stiles se mordit la langue, presque surpris de la vitesse à laquelle son excitation montait. Il planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Derek pour avoir un appui supplémentaire et se cabra, cherchant à appuyer encore plus le contact.

Derek gronda, glissant ses mains sous son dos jusque sous ses fesses pour le garder contre lui. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Stiles glapit et se tendit, incrédule alors que la friction entre eux, la vision du loup-garou avec le décor de plage paradisiaque en arrière-plan et la prise ferme et possessive sur son arrière-train le faisaient complètement décoller. Derek gémit, enfouit son nez au creux de son cou en refermant ses dents sur le tendon, et frissonna longuement avant de s'écrouler sur lui.

Stiles fredonna de contentement, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de sueur de son petit-ami et frottant son nez contre sa tempe – hey, il n'y avait pas que les loups-garous qui pouvaient faire le truc de marquage d'odeur. Ils avaient besoin de prendre une douche rapidement, avant de se retrouver complètement collés l'un à l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, il profitait du poids qui le clouait aux coussins de la banquette. Pourvu qu'ils ne les aient pas tachés…

Derek tourna la tête pour embrasser sa joue avec un petit soupir satisfait.

\- Vacances…

\- Ouais… Douche maintenant ?

\- Hmm…

\- Après, je prépare le petit-déjeuner, et puis on pourrait faire un tour en ville repérer ce qu'il y a de fun à faire ? Et préparer un pique-nique. Comme ça on mange au bord de la plage et ensuite direct dans la mer ! 'Fin non, faudra attendre un peu, mais chuis sûr qu'on trouvera à s'occuper. Et puis…

Le loup-garou gronda en réponse, de plus en plus lourd, le nez calé derrière son oreille. Stiles fronça les sourcils et le pinça méchamment sur la hanche. Derek ne broncha même pas, se contentant d'une nouvelle vibration sourde.

\- Hey, tu ne t'endors pas sur moi ! On va rester coller après !

\- Tu m'as réveillé, t'assumes…

\- Tu t'es réveillé tout seul comme un grand !

\- Stiles…

\- Chatouille-moi encore une fois et je te jure que tu vas passer toutes les vacances à…

Derek se redressa sur les coudes et Stiles se tendit immédiatement, certain qu'il allait _vraiment_ recommencer à le torturer. Mais son petit-ami se contenta de frotter son nez contre le sien et de donner un coup de langue rapide sur ses lèvres. Stiles se détendit sous l'attention, d'autant plus que les mains un peu rugueuses s'éloignaient de ses côtes pour venir masser son cuir chevelu.

\- _Ou_ … on prend le round deux sous la douche, on se commande un repas à livrer ici en regardant ce qu'il y a dans le coin sur internet, et éventuellement, si la sieste post round trois ne dure pas trop longtemps… je t'emmènerai à la plage.

Stiles enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque avec un sourire. Bon, peut-être qu'un changement de programme n'était pas si mal après tout… Les vacances étaient faites pour ça ! Surtout quand un loup-garou bien plus motivé par sa propre idée que par la sienne le soulevait pour le porter jusqu'à ladite douche, la bouche fermement accrochée à son cou pour y laisser une – énième – marque.

Ces vacances s'annonçaient parfaites !

* * *

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
